candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Moves levels
Outside of the tutorials and the first few episodes, moves levels are relatively rare. In Reality, they make up a mere 2.30% of all levels, at 36 moves levels currently. The first 14 often show special significance within an episode, before facing a long appearance drought. In Dreamworld, they make up 3.76% of the 665 Dreamworld levels, at 25 moves levels currently. 7 timed levels in Reality have been converted to moves levels as their Dreamworld counterparts. The reason it might be rare is because it is highly associated with tutorials and it is the simplest level type. The only moves levels are 1, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and Compared to jelly levels and ingredients levels, moves levels are quite easy, but are slightly harder than timed levels to complete. See the full list of moves levels here (full details) or (quick view). Objective To win moves levels, the player has to get a certain number of points with a certain number of moves. All the moves must be used. When there are no more moves left, Sugar Crush will activate all special candies on the board. Difficulty Reality Most moves levels are easy. They barely reach beyond somewhat hard in difficulty, though, but it is widely considered that candy bombs are problems. The only hard moves level are , , , , , , , , and . However, a majority of later moves levels are considerably complex, often utilizing bombs to prevent you from completing even if you have reached the target score. With moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Dreamworld Moves levels are the easiest types in Dreamworld. There are no insanely hard move levels. However, there are some very hard move levels, but not too many unlike other types. Levels and are hard moves levels. They are considered to be hard due to candy bombs on level 114 and 122. Also, as with Reality, you need to reach the end of the level in order to pass; if the game ends by Odus falling down, you will still fail the level. Notable moves levels *'Level 1' - The first moves level. *'Level 98' - The 10th moves level. *'Level 144' - Once considered the last moves level King would ever release, but this was proven false when Cereal Sea was released. *'Level 609' - After 465 levels, this level resurrects the appearance of moves levels. *'Level 735' - 20th moves level. This level was considered the hardest moves level before it was nerfed to very easy. *'Level 792' - The first moves level to have four colours. *'Level 1394' - 30th moves level. It is the first to have no regular candies spawn on the board (despite being a level where sugar drops are supposed to spawn) and having the one star target score of more than one million points. It is ironic that this level has four colors yet it remains insanely hard to complete and insanely hard to earn three stars. *'Level 1438' - The moves level with the second most moves (47). *'Level 1501' - Currently the final moves level to date. *'Dreamworld version of level 358' - The first Dreamworld moves level after a gap of 214 levels. *'Dreamworld version of level 646' - Final moves level in Dreamworld. Trivia * Salty Canyon has 4 moves levels, the second highest in the game. This is topped by Candy Town, with 5 moves levels (they are also tutorial levels). It is also the episode with the highest number of non-tutorial moves levels. *The first 5 moves levels used to be subtly different than all subsequent moves levels. These levels are all tutorial levels. **Upon reaching the one-star target score, Sugar Crush starts automatically, giving at least 3,000 points per move remaining, and the Sugar Crush is identical to ingredients and order levels Sugar Crush. All subsequent moves levels do not have the early Sugar Crush; you must use all your moves. **Now these levels are no longer giving striped candies during Sugar Crush. *Candy Town, Chocolate Mountains, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, Gingerbread Glade, Cereal Sea, Taffy Tropics, Glazed Grove, Marshmallow Mountains, Eggnog Emporium, Fudge Fjord, Crumbly Coast, Soda Swamp (Episode 66), Candy Clouds (Episode 67), Tasty Treasury, Festive Forest, Flavor Field, and Precious Pond are the only episodes to contain this level type. *Before the release of every recent episode prior to Cereal Sea and Bonkers Bakery, rumors were going around about the return of moves levels. However, it was always false including Dreamworld. It was believed that could have been the last moves level ever until Cereal Sea came out. *Level 619 used to be a moves level, but it was a duplicate of level 609. It was later changed to a jelly level. *This is the only level type which did not have a colour increase in Dreamworld. This excludes moves levels converted from timed levels. *Currently, this is the only level type that has never featured coconut wheels. However, coconut wheels may appear in a future moves level. If so, this would be the last level type to feature coconut wheels. The order for which coconut wheels appear in level types for the first time would be ingredient levels, candy order levels, jelly levels, timed levels and finally moves levels. Category:Levels Category:Level types Category:Moves levels